Solace
by Rothelena
Summary: After he got out of jail, Jane starts to take care of a seriously depressed Grace- team morals are boosted considerably- so why is Lisbon so grumpy? Don't be fooled: strictly Jisbon. Rated M for adult themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_After he got out of jail, Jane starts to take care of a seriously depressed Grace- cooking her meals, sleeping on her couch to console her when she wakes up from a nightmare- team morals are boosted considerably. So why is it that Lisbon gets grumpier and grumpier every day? Don't be fooled- it's strictly Jisbon. And rated M for…yes. What a surprise, hmmm?_

_I wanted to finish "Crimson Pain" first, but what can a woman do if inspiration strikes double, hmm? _

Solace

Chapter 1

So happy to be back.

Patrick Jane lay face down on his couch and inhaled the wonderful scent of worn leather. Home. Right after he'd been released from jail he'd felt the urge to come back…he'd never thought to return to the CBI once Red John was dead.

But now that the time had come, this was the only home he could think of.

He had missed it so much. The cases, even the boring ones, his couch, the turquoise teacups, the bullpen, the team leader's office- the team. He knew he had lost their trust, but he had missed them to a point where he felt almost dead inside. But he was back now. And he would fight to regain their trust- it meant everything to him, so he would succeed.

He turned on his side, his eyes wandering to Grace's desk which was closest to his couch. Poor Grace. A jolt of pain pierced his heart. She had lost so much, he could almost feel her hurt himself. The circumstances of their suffering were different, but he could understand the shock of betrayal and the loss of her love- and she had loved O'Loughlin, no matter how evil he'd turned out to be. She had to be devastated. Who would console her?

He was almost sure she would feel awkward with Rigsby- he still loved her, and she obviously couldn't trust him to control these feelings. Cho was …seclusive. He had a rare talent to say the right thing at the fitting time, but felt usually overwhelmed when it came to raw emotions. And tough-as-nails Lisbon couldn't address her own feelings, much less those of her colleagues. That left- him.

Okay, Patrick Jane wasn't a wizard when it came to emotions- he had pretty much shut down since his family had been murdered. But he had a deep understanding of the human psyche, and, well- he still had some tricks up his sleeve, so maybe he could be of assistance to poor Grace.

He would try- she deserved it.

XXMentalistXX

A rock lodged deep inside her guts. That what it felt like. Grace vanPelt doubted herself, every waken second of the day. And at night, the nightmares came. How could she have made such an unforgivable mistake- again? Was she prone to fall for madmen? Did she wear a sign on her head that said "full- fledged lunatics apply here"? She shuddered. She had loved him, damn her. She had wished to spent her life with him. And he had been the devil incarnate. Maybe she would never recover from the shock- it still tingled in her bones and erupted in violent nightmares that had rendered her virtually sleepless for months. She couldn't go on- she had to go on.

She had to try to pay her debt- to the team. The team that had trusted her, before she had brought evil to their midst.

Lisbon had been shot. Because of her. She shuddered.

She glanced at the still form of Patrick Jane, sprawled on his couch as usual. She was glad that he was back- sure, he had killed a man, but she could understand what he'd done- though she would never admit to it. Revenge had always been his main goal- and Grace had known he couldn't turn away from it when the chance had presented itself. But she was glad they hadn't allowed him to rot in jail, doubting his own sanity.

Like she doubted hers now.

Grace sighed heavily. And caught a movement in the corner of her eye. Patrick Jane had gotten up- and came towards her. He squatted before her desk, looking up into her face with deep concern written on his beautiful features.

"Hey," he said softly, almost as if he spoke to a child," how are you?"

"Fine.", Grace said and tried a shaky smile.

"No, I mean really."

She felt how she came apart under his gaze. The tears blurred her vision, finally starting to fall, wetting her whole face in seconds.

Patrick Jane came closer and wrapped her in his arms, lightly patting her back, stroking her hair, whispering words of comfort. She let him hug her, for once grateful that somebody wanted to be near her, when she was disgusting and stupid and too blind to see the truth when it hit her in the face. She would never, never fall in love again…

XXMentalistXX

Senior special Agent Teresa Lisbon looked up from her desk and saw Patrick Jane hugging vanPelt. She felt a slight pang in her heart before she could stop it.

Hell, Grace needed the comfort- desperately. Lisbon herself had pondered her possibilities to give the younger agent solace, but hell- she was unbelievably untalented when it came to such matters. She had always swallowed her emotions, fought on, tried to be tough. Brave little soldier. She didn't need to be hugged.

So why did she have a lump in her throat the size of Alaska?

Her gunshot wound started to hurt right on cue and she rubbed absentmindedly at it. He hadn't hugged her. Of course not- he'd been in prison. When she had been in so much pain. From the injury- and her heart.

She shook her head to shoo the sad thoughts away.

It was good for Grace that Jane chose to care for her. And it was good for the team.

**TBC**

_Okaaay- what do you think? Shall I continue that one? I'm thrilled to know your opinion- pleaaaase review! Pretty please! I depend on you, my friends!_


	2. Chapter 2

Solace

Chapter 2

Jane looked up into Grace's tear streaked face and tenderly brushed the back of his hand over her wet cheek.

"Hey," he said, "I know. Grace…what if I cook you dinner tonight, hmm? I do the shopping and all the work and keep you company while you eat."

When she looked doubtfully at him, he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Grace," he said, smiling, "no hidden agenda here- I just want to be a friend. Nothing more, okay?"

She pondered this for a moment, then smiled back.

"Thank you, Jane," she whispered, "that's really nice of you, you know? I've been- pretty lonely lately. And my cooking sucks."

Jane laughed heartily.

"Don't worry", he beamed, "I take care of that. And as I said- I'm just a friend. I don't have anything funny in mind."

xxMentalistxx

Agent Lisbon couldn't help it- she flinched when she saw Patrick Jane stroke Grace's cheek. Involuntarily her hand shot up to her own face, imagining his touch there. She released a shuddering breath.

Hell, what was the matter with her?

It was absolutely none of her business what he did with Grace.

But she couldn't stop looking at his hands- those elegant, masculine, delicate hands. She sighed. Damn. She had noticed the crush she obviously had for most obnoxious Patrick Jane for some time now- but she had always managed to fight the feeling down. She was no teenager anymore- she was a responsible adult who had no problems to put the team first.

The team came first. And poor Grace was visibly suffering. She hoped Jane could lift the sadness from her heart. She really did.

Sighing again she turned back to her dreaded paperwork.

xxMentalistxx

Jane felt almost lighthearted when he did the shopping this evening. It had been a long time since he'd indulged in something so trivial, and it made him feel better, more in synch with the real world. The weeks he'd spent in prison had dulled his mind, and now he felt like slowly coming out of the haze again.

He chose the ingredients for his famous lasagna with great care, taking solace from the process. He looked forward to spending the evening with Grace. He'd had been pretty alone himself since he'd left prison, and felt eager to have company. Which infallibly brought his thoughts back to his dark-haired team-leader…he immediately forbid his mind to wander in that direction. No need to risk losing it. Tonight, he would function, dine and laugh with Grace, just having a good time. Teresa Lisbon was off-limits for him, he couldn't even dare to think about her.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the tomatoes…

xxMentalistxx

Grace looked at Jane over the brim of her wineglass and found that he looked sad. Beneath his megawatt smile, beneath his jovial joking and the sophisticated conversation she saw a suffering little boy nobody could help.

"Agent Lisbon?", she asked calmly, and watched him startle before he could control the reaction.

"Whoa," he chuckled, "I guess I'm a little bit out of practice with my iceman-attitude, hmm?"

"Don't worry, Jane," she said, patting his arm softly," the whole team has a pretty good idea about your feelings- and believe me, we don't object. But Lisbon herself- she doesn't know about this. So why don't you cook dinner for her sometime soon?"

He smiled. Hell, he would love that.

"I can't tell her," he whispered, raw emotions too close to the surface for his liking, "she still hates me for killing Red John. She has pretty much ignored me since I came back. I think if there had been any chance of avoiding to work with me again, she would've taken it without flinching."

"I think you're wrong, Jane," Grace answered, "I know Lisbon…I believe she can't even see her own feelings for you. But they are there. I'm sure of that."

Jane looked at her, smiling sadly. Sweet, gentle Grace. She tried to console him, but he knew better. He'd shattered agent Lisbon's trust in him when he'd killed Red John- and he knew how hard he had fought to earn it in the first place.

It was his own fault that his chances of getting closer, of being more than her annoying pet-consultant, were ruined. Forever.

And there was one thing he had to prevent at all costs: to hurt Teresa Lisbon even more than he already had.

xxMentalistxx

Teresa Lisbon, still tired after a sleepless night full of brooding thoughts, was about to turn the corner to the bullpen when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Jane and vanPelt stood there, in front of his couch, laughing and joking, his hand casually touching her arm.

"Thank you so much for last night, Jane," vanPelt said, smiling sweetly, "that was very thoughtful of you- and I had a really good time."

"Meh, no problem," he answered, killer smile lighting his face,"I'm glad I could be of assistance. And- it was nice for me, too. I haven't had much occasion for social contact during the last weeks, you know…"

Lisbon felt her face go hot, and the anger flared before rational thought kicked in.

She stormed into the room, startling Jane and vanPelt with her thundering voice.

"Great to know that you two have fun here," she shouted, "but this is not Disneyland- we try to do serious work here. So you, Grace, haul your ass to the next computer, and you, Jane…Uhmm...do what you usually do to SOLVE OUR CASES!"

She turned and raced to her office, slamming the door behind her.

Jane looked at Grace, a stunned expression on his face, and was more than surprised when he saw the young agent smirking.

"Jane," she said, "would you take me out to lunch today?"

"It would be my pleasure," he answered, voice shaking, still shocked to the core.

xxMentalistxx

Patrick Jane could do magic with words.

But when he was around agent Lisbon these days, he never knew what to say.

What could he tell her? I'm sorry, I know I killed the guy and you're not into that killing-thingy, but hey…I love you, you know? Well- care to date me sometime soon?

So he was awfully silent when it came to his beautiful team leader. He guessed he just deserved the distance between them- he had betrayed her trust. And right now, he didn't have a clue about how to win it back.

He lay on his couch, wondering what had caused her to go ballistic with Grace and him in the bullpen…he sure as hell knew what Grace had been thinking and why she had asked him to take her out (for lunch, so it would be almost unavoidable for Lisbon to see them leaving together), but he just couldn't believe it. Possibly just a bad night for Lisbon. Poor baby. Now that he thought about it, she had dark rings beneath her eyes. So just stress, maybe.

He watched her from afar, every glance, every stride, every tiny movement…he was almost obsessed with her, and he knew it. But he kept his distance, not wanting to force her into anything. It was her right to hate him, and he would simply endure the torment as long as she wanted him to suffer.

But he just couldn't stop looking at her.

_Yeah…a little bit delusional again, here- obviously not so good at reading minds when his own feelings are involved, I guess. Let's see what Grace does with her new-found knowledge,now… Please review! Pretty please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: the Mentalist is not mine- I'm just messing with him._

Solace

Chapter 3

Her shoulder ached. The flesh felt raw, pain slicing through muscle and fiber, and her relentless rubbing didn't help one bit. She wanted to go home, crawl into her bed and curl into a tight ball there, sobbing herself to sleep…

Ah damn, Teresa Lisbon, you're not a four-year-old anymore.

She couldn't understand herself. Why had she barked at Grace and Jane, who were just having a good time? She never shouted at Rigsby when he pulled one his stupid jokes. Or Cho when he…well, she certainly never yelled at Cho.

She felt ashamed. Grace had suffered badly after O'Loughlin's death, doubting her abilities as an agent, and being an agent was what was most important to Grace. What she'd always wanted to be. She had hit rock bottom, hard. The whole team had suffered, Lisbon had seen it, and been unable to do something. Under her tough-as-nails-attitude she had pretty poor people skills sometimes. Then the right words just wouldn't come. And she felt helpless and clumsy and…

And now Grace laughed again. She smiled through the sadness in her eyes. Jane seemed to touch something in her, to make her see a streak of hope again, and she felt the unbearable tension seep out of the bullpen more and more.

So why was she going crazy here?

She mentally slapped herself- she would stop this now. What Patrick Jane did wasn't her business, exclamation mark. She wouldn't make a fool out of herself- play nice, Lisbon, just play nice no matter what.

And then she saw Jane and Grace move to leave the bullpen together and reason was overruled by a stupid emotion she couldn't even put a name to.

xxMentalistxx

"Hey!", agent Lisbon's voice cut through the air like steel, "where do you think you`re going now?"

Jane turned, surprise written on his face, and shrugged slightly.

"Uhm, " he said, " we're having lunch. Many people do. You should try it, Lisbon, it's so- nourishing."

Damn, what should she do now? She could hardly say "lunch is cancelled"- or something similarly stupid.

"Be back on time," she snarled, scowling at Jane for yet another one of his snarky remarks. She couldn't help feeling- defeated. She looked at her blond consultant and the redheaded agent, laughing and chattering on their way to the lift, having the time of their life.

Everybody was happy- and she was a mess of strange emotions she couldn't understand. She hated it.

She just wanted her bed.

xxMentalistxx

Grace smiled at Patrick Jane. Hell, he was funny. In the years he had worked with the CBI he had become something like the team's spine…it would have been devastating for them to lose him. She was just happy he was back.

"So," she said softly, "about agent Lisbon?"

Jane smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know what her problem is," he said, " she never acted that- irrational before. I don't know what's the matter now."

"Liar.", Grace whispered.

He froze. Staring.

"Jane," she sighed, " you know what her problem is- she's jealous. Jealous as hell, to be precise. And this is possibly the first thing she has felt for quite some time. What about you, Jane? What do you feel?"

He tried to be brave. He tried to hide the hurt deep inside a tiny hole in his mind, he tried not to look at it. But he failed- he crumbled under Grace's gentle gaze.

"She hates me", he murmured through the haze of oncoming tears, "she doesn't want me anymore. Why should she be jealous, for god's sake? I mean nothing to her."

"That's not my question, and you know it," Grace stated," I ask again- what do you feel, Jane?"

He looked at her, eyes brimmed with tears.

"I love her.", he said firmly, " always have, always will. But that doesn't change the facts, Grace."

She smirked and leant over the table.

"Come on, Jane," she quipped, "you are a master when it comes to mind-games. What do you have to lose? Just play! Let us prod sweet agent Lisbon a little bit. Let us see if we can find out what she really feels. I bet you'll be surprised."

"I don't want to hurt her," he whispered.

"Right now, she's hurting herself more than you ever could," Grace said, smiling, "she needs you, Jane. She needs you more than I do. But we won't tell her that- not right now."

He chuckled softly.

"You want me to make her jealous?", he asked incredulously.

Grace contemplated this.

"You know what I really like, Jane?", she said eventually, "Flowers. Red roses, to be precise. Do you think you could get me some tomorrow?"

His megawatt smile came on full force.

"I guess I could," he beamed.

"And for now," Grace said, dipping her spoon into her ice cream, "let's be fashionably late for a start."

xxMentalistxx.

Lisbon could feel her blood boiling. Damn, they were late. Four minutes now, bordering on five. She was pacing her office, feeling edgy, nervous and…hm, she still c ouldn't put a name to this strange turmoil racing through her veins.

Damn him!

She had said they should be back…

In this instant she heard the lift doors open with a pling, her agents' laughter followed. Moments later Grace and Jane strolled into the bullpen- and he had his arm around her shoulder.

Lisbon saw red.

The emotions hit her so hard she felt dangerously like doubling over. She stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her with a satisfying crash. She leant against the wall, breathing slowly, feeling tears prick her eyes. Her shoulder hurt like mad.

No wonder she was crying- it was only because of the stupid shoulder. She wouldn't be a sobbing, nervous, irrational mess if she just wouldn't hurt so much.

The tears started to fall, and for once she didn't try to stop them.

xxMentalistxx

Jane was still doubting Grace's plan when they entered the CBI-building. But when he saw Lisbon kick her door shut, clearly angry as hell, he started to pursue the game in his mind. Maybe it was possible to lure his beautiful boss out of hiding- maybe there were feelings under all those layers of professional cool.

He retreated to his couch, thinking.

And found some hours later that something just wasn't right.

Lisbon was clearly distressed. She looked nervous, bleary-eyed – hurting. When she dropped some files she almost burst into tears. When Rigsby touched her shoulder to get her attention, she visibly startled. Not the usual behavior of their composed team-leader…something was completely off here.

When things settled in the evening, Jane decided to confront her. He had avoided her at all costs till now, but he couldn't let this pass. She wasn't well, and he couldn't ignore that.

He marched into her office without knocking.

"Hey.", he said, softly, und could watch her reassembling the steel-armor she usually wore around her emotions.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Jane?", she snapped, voice cold as ice. He shivered.

"The question should be, what can I do for you?", he shrugged, "Everybody can see that you're not well. I'm worried and want to help. So- what can I do?"

"Oh," she mocked," and after all the years of insensitively hurting everybody's feelings, you're now the specialist for making me feel better? Forget it. I'm perfectly fine, dismissed."

"Dismissed?", he growled, anger flaring like a flame, "What's this- a boot-camp? I know you're angry as hell because I killed a man without asking your permission first! But that doesn't give you the right to spit into my face when I'm offering help. You think you're fine? Great! Then brood for yourself! And go on alienating your colleagues- must be fun to push everybody away!"

"I learned from the master!", she hissed, and he looked at her, deep hurt in his eyes.

He turned and left the office, closing the door with a pane-rattling bang.

Agent Lisbon drew a shuddering breath. What a mess had she gotten herself into this time?

Her heart ached so bad she was afraid to get a heart-attack. She rubbed at her chest absentmindedly, biting her lip against the pain that settled everywhere.

_Things are going a little bit south here, I'm afraid. But Hurt/Comfort (still my favorite category) doesn't work without the hurt! So stay tuned - there's more! Thanks for your reviews and alerts…I'm touched by your encouragement. Special thanks to LizfromItaly, who's actually changing my stories with her wise comments…you give me so many ideas, I can't write all those stories in centuries! But that doesn't mean I won't try! _


	4. Chapter 4

Solace

Chapter 4

Another workday she had spent staring at Patrick Jane. He didn't talk to her anymore. Great, Lisbon- you have messed this up for good, congratulations.

And all she'd ever wanted was to be close…

She sighed. Her gaze wandered to the bunch of red roses on Grace's desk. Jane had given them to her. Red roses of all flowers. The pang in her heart couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Teresa Lisbon might be an ice-maiden on the outside- but she sure as hell wasn't stupid.

She looked longingly at Jane. She had wanted him to care for her. To make her forget the pain. In her shoulder. And in her heart.

But he had chosen Grace, obviously. Maybe it was better for him. Grace was gentle and warm, maybe she even resembled his late wife. So, should she step back? Be a nice little lady and let the love of her life go away with another girl?

…

NO WAY IN HELL.

Lisbon would fight. But she knew there was only one way to defeat Patrick Jane: brutal honesty. If she could face her feelings, he had no defense against her onslaught. At least that was what she hoped.

She had seen the concern in his eyes when he had offered his help. He did feel something- and soon she would know what.

She would enter the competition – no more stupid jealousy.

And Patrick Jane would never know what hit him.

xxMentalistxx

Jane heard Lisbon leave her office and feigned to be asleep on his couch. He didn't want to talk to her, not trusting himself to keep the biting anger out of his speech.

"Grace," he heard her say," I want to tell you how sorry I am. I've been unfair and unprofessional in my dealings with you, that was uncalled for. Please forgive me for stepping over the line."

"No problem, boss," Grace stammered, clearly caught by surprise, "we've been all under stress lately, really, I understand."

"Thank you so much.", Lisbon was smiling, he sensed it.

And he did hear her steps when she came over to his couch. He expected her to kick it, but she didn't. She put her hand on his shoulder, very close to his neck, her thumb stroking his bare throat. Jane almost jerked under her touch, a deep shudder ran through his body from head to toes. His eyes snapped open and he knew he looked vulnerable and defenseless when he looked at her.

She knelt before the couch- and her gaze was soft, gentle. Ashamed.

He half-rose from his prone position on the couch, but Lisbon pushed him down gently.

"Please, don't get up because of me," she whispered, so he propped himself up on one elbow. She took her hand from his shoulder and he suddenly felt bereft.

"I want to apologize to you also, Jane.", she said, meeting his gaze, "I was way out of line. I interfered with your personal affairs and I pretty much insulted you when you just wanted to help. I'm so sorry. And I hope you forgive me, too."

"Of course I do," he said softly, "you know I always will."

She nodded, a tiny smile on her lips, then got up and left for her office. He stared after her, lost in feelings that threatened to overwhelm him.

He saw her pacing her office, leafing through some files, taking a phone call. He couldn't look away to save his life, knowing full well he looked ridiculous, sitting on his couch, staring helplessly.

And suddenly he caught it- a harsh movement of her hand. She rubbed at her shoulder, repeatedly. And everything came crashing into place. The shooting with O'Loughlin. She had been hurt, and he had killed Red John, and forgotten all about her. He hadn't asked once how she was doing, if the bullet wound still hurt, what she had felt when she had been at hospital, in pain, and learned that he had ripped their hard-won trust apart. Everything he'd done had been about him.

How HE had to kill Red John. How hard everything had been for HIM. How HE had been so lonely all the time.

He had been an insensitive klutz. And then he had started to take care of Grace. Showing her all the fondness Lisbon had missed on during her recovery. She must have felt as if he'd slapped her face.

Jane cringed in shame. No wonder she had lashed out. He'd been so blind.

He got up and strode briskly towards her office.

Now he had to do something about her shoulder.

xxMentalistxx

He simply went inside, he usually did.

"Hey", he said, watching her rub her aching shoulder, "I can do something about the pain. May I?"

Jesus, she was afraid. But she nodded slowly, mesmerized by his eyes.

He strode over to her desk chair and turned it so the backrest pushed against his thighs.

"Sit down," he said, patting the seat.

Vulnerable as she felt, she wasn't really comfortable having him at her back right now. But she swallowed and did as he'd told her.

Jane sat down on the sideboard behind her and slid his hands over her shoulders, very softly, outlining the muscles, feeling the rough flesh of the bullet-wound scar. She shivered.

"It still hurts because you're so tense," he whispered softly," all those knotted muscles tear at the wound and prevent it from healing properly. I'm just going to loosen the tension, okay? So just relax."

Then he started to work the knots out, muscle for muscle. His hands were gentle, deliciously warm through her thin blouse, his touch was so soft. When the pain started to subside she moaned deep in her throat.

Jane swallowed. Unfortunately, he now felt a telltale tightening in his groin.

He spread his legs and tried to concentrate on her tense muscles, but that was pretty difficult when she threw her head back like this, exposing her slender neck. The position allowed him to peek into the collar of her blouse, catching quite a glimpse of her dark red lace bra…darn, he didn't like the direction this was taking. His erection started to hurt, he involuntarily pushed his hips against the backrest, again, and again, legs wide spread, pulling the chair closer with his feet. His grip got more urgent, harder, but Lisbon was already so relaxed that it didn't hurt her, she loved the intensity of his touch, the soft digging of his fingers, how he almost clutched her shoulders…the pain was gone, her whole body felt warm and pliant and hummed with pleasure. She was in so much bliss that she gladly ignored the rather embarrassing wetness between her legs. Thank god she was not a guy…

Jane jumped up so fast that she startled out of her thoughts.

He turned away from her as fast as possible, but didn't manage before she got quite a good idea why he couldn't continue his massage any longer. And he was actually blushing- she had never seen him blush. It was fascinating.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, avoiding her gaze, "I was…way out of line here. I apologize…sincerely."

Then he raced out of her office and went directly to the lift as fast as he could.

Lisbon couldn't help it- she giggled like a schoolgirl. She felt better than she had in months. But Jane- poor baby.

Now she had to think of a way to make him feel better….

_Dear lysjelonken, you wanted comfort? No problem- there you go :D! Meh, but now Jane is uncomfortable… well, Lisbon has to take care of that in the next chapter. Thanks for your encouragement, all of you- I'm always just so glad to have you! Can't wait for your next reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

_Definitely M now! And it gets pretty bad pretty fast, so- readers beware!_

_By the way: thanks for your "Favorite Story Alerts"- though I'm always a little scared when somebody calls my story one of his favorites BEFORE the smut is written…let's see how you feel about the story after this chapter…_

Solace

Chapter 5

Some hours later Patrick Jane had to acknowledge that he featured a serious hormonal imbalance...

Having been celibate for almost seven years, the vehemence of his arousal surprised him, to say the least. He was just glad he didn't wear blue jeans- he'd have been a wriggling mass of pain right now. But even the confines of his finely tailored suit-pants felt tight and uncomfortable to his killer erection.

Biofeedback failed. He guessed the only working remedy would be about three hours of close combat between the sheets with agent Lisbon…maybe he should ask. Haha. Just kidding.

He sighed. Sitting upright felt almost painful, so he lay down on his couch, a file casually spread over his groin.

Grace managed to stifle her grin. She didn't know how.

xxMentalistxx

Late evening, the last rays of sunshine grazed the attic. Jane leant against the window and thought about masturbation. Hadn't been a problem in the past years, and he'd been glad. He couldn't stand it. It had been okay to be virtually impotent…had made his life easier, so.

And now agent Lisbon had shattered his precious composure without even touching him.

He looked down- hard again. Damn.

If he could just stop thinking about her…her perfect breasts encased in dark red lace, her eyes closed in bliss, flushed lips slightly open, panting with arousal, her thighs rubbing together…

Oh, that was working well.

Okay. So he had to jerk off. Hopefully that would help, he wasn't really sure about it. He had just undone his belt when he heard the door being opened behind him. He went rigid with shock when he recognized the stride. Exactly what he needed right now.

"Since you've been so nice this afternoon," agent Lisbon said, "I thought I should offer my help."

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and pushed her hands into his boxers. Jane felt like losing consciousness anytime soon now.

"Hmmmm," she purred, "I absolutely know some ways to help you with that."

The way he thrust his hips forward against her light grip definitely answered her unspoken question- he obviously wanted her help.

She pulled her hand back (his telltale whimper made her smile against his back) and pulled the zipper down, opening his fly. Then she brought pants and boxers down with one fluid motion. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of the clothes, shivering violently, and it had nothing to do with cold.

Lisbon turned him around to face her and pushed him against the next wall.

"You definitely want something to lean against now," she smiled, and he moaned.

A moan that raised considerably in volume when Lisbon went to her knees and started pressing tiny kisses on his painfully swollen length. Jane threw his head back, hands blindly groping for something to hold onto. When he found nothing she took his hands and put them on her head.

"Uhm," he gasped, "That's not a good idea, I'm already having some…slight problems to restrain myself here…"

"Don't worry," she whispered against his manhood, making him cringe, "You won't hurt me- I'm tough."

She let her tongue travel the whole length of his shaft, feeling the throbbing veins, the satiny skin over the perfect steel of his erection…he was huge and she desperately wanted to feel him inside her- but she wanted just as much to taste him, thoroughly, so she would take first pleasures first.

Jane's knees buckled, and his hands fisted in her wonderful hair- the sensation of feeling it against his skin even added to his arousal. If it was even possible to be more aroused than he already was, he felt pretty much at the top of the scale right now…

…and then she took him into her mouth as deeply as she could.

Stars exploded behind his closed lids and he barely managed to prevent himself from coming on the spot. She sucked on him, hard, her tongue pressing down on the tip of his cock, and his knees buckled, his mind melting into an undefinable puddle.

Teresa Lisbon moaned with delight. He tasted like heaven, hot, clean, undeniably male. She drew him deeper into her mouth, angling her head to give him better access. She felt him hit the back of her throat, the tight grip of his hands against her head, the hoarse screams bursting out of him when she started working his whole length with her lips and tongue, up and down, sucking him hard, her lips clenching him like a hot fist. Her tongue was relentless, rubbing fiercely against all the right spots- he lasted about five minutes.

"Oh God," he moaned, trying to pull back, but she didn't let him," Lisbon, I'm…"

Then the sentence was lost in an earth-shattering cry, and he came like mad. His seed shot into her throat with the impact of an explosion, she pushed her head back slightly and swallowed, lips still around his hard flesh, moaning with delight while she took his whole load. He still came, ejaculating more and more, his hands slapped against the wall next to him to keep his balance, crying out with lust again and again.

When he was finally spent, tears running down his face, his breathing harsh and shallow, Lisbon pulled back reluctantly and got up. Her light red lipstick was completely gone, her eyes dreamy and oh so sexy. He looked at her with awe- and even more want. Darn.

She framed his face with her hands and pressed a lascivious kiss on his lips, pushing her tongue into his sweet mouth. He didn't offer the slightest resistance. But he whimpered when she broke away, making her smile.

She couldn't help pushing her hands beneath his shirt for a moment, stroking the sculpted muscles of his torso. Hell, he felt so good, how should she manage to pull away. She did so with an enormous effort.

"I hope this will help a little bit," she drawled, already turning away from him. She left the attic without looking back- knowing full well that if she did, she'd never be able to leave.

Patrick Jane drew a shuddering breath and sank to the floor. And he knew immediately that this hadn't helped- it had made matters only worse.

xxMentalistxx

Teresa Lisbon stood inside her office, hands clutching the edge of her desk, trying desperately to regain control of her breathing.

Okay, she had driven her point home, he was definitely impressed now. And he hadn't withstood her for a split second , so maybe he really loved her and not vanPelt. Nonetheless she felt a sick feeling in her stomach- what if she had just seduced Grace's man? Now that would make things complicated for the team. She sighed and straightened. She just moved to grab her purse and leave the building, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Turnabout's fair play, you know, Lisbon?"

_Okay, teeny-weeny cliffhanger here, but since WE already know he's not after Grace we have a pretty good idea what will happen next, haven't we? A tiny hint: yes, the rating stays M in the next chapter, too._

_Please review- I count on you!_


	6. Chapter 6

Solace

Chapter 6

She turned, heart hammering against her ribcage.

He only wore his pants, no shirt. He was naked from the waist up. She couldn't help staring. Damn, he was beautiful. Like a sinful sexy fantasy. But…

"What about Grace?," she breathed, "You gave her red Roses…"

He strolled closer.

"Yes, to make you jealous," he said, pushing his hand between her legs to test her wetness- it was clearly tangible, even through pants and panties, " seems to have worked just fine, if you ask me."

He bowed down and bit her neck, softly, just playing, but she gasped when she felt an additional gush of liquid between her legs. She started to feel uncomfortable in her clothes, but he already moved to take care of that. He ripped her shirt open and pulled it off her shoulders, growling when he saw the lacy garment encasing her breasts.

"It's so beautiful," he whispered, "but it has to go."

He opened the front clasp and discarded the bra. Then he brought his wonderful, sexy hands to her breasts, and Lisbon knew she was lost for all times.

His eyes burned into hers, and if she'd had any doubts left about whom he desired, they were gone when he looked at her like this. He kneaded her breasts roughly, stroking her nipples into tight little peaks with his thumbs, finally leaning in to kiss her luscious lips, open-mouthed, dipping his tongue inside again and again.

She kicked off her shoes while he opened her pants, shoving them down her shapely legs, panties and socks included. She stood before him completely naked, and he let his gaze wander over her slim body, adoration written on his face.

With a rest of rational thought he went around the room, shutting the blinds, just to be sure. Then he bowed to remove his pants- the only piece of clothing he wore.

Lisbon swallowed. He was as hard as he'd been before she had brought him release, and from this perspective he looked dangerously huge. She already knew she wasn't able to span his shaft with her hand.

He strode through the room and lay down on the couch.

"Come here," he growled, "straddle me."

She did, but he stopped her before she had the chance to sink down on him.

"Oh no," he chuckled, "not now, my love. You had your fun- now it's my turn."

He nudged her higher, and finally she understood what he wanted. She blushed fiercely, and he smiled brightly.

"Why, agent Lisbon," he quipped," you were allowed to use your mouth on me, and deny me the pleasure to do the same to you? I can't accept that. Slide your body higher."

She did- until her soft, wet female flesh hovered directly over his mouth.

He licked his lips and grabbed her thighs to bring her closer to him- then he lapped at her, once, twice, and his taste buds exploded with delight. He had dreamed of this for such a long time, and now she was even more exquisite, even more utterly delicious than he could ever have imagined. He licked up as much of her sweetness as he could, lost in his sensual haze, so thirsty, greedy, longing to have more.

He finally pulled her farther down, closed his lips over her the little nub he knew to be most sensitive and used his teeth, just softly. Lisbon screamed, lust piercing her core, and pushed her hands into his hair. He made a low groan of approval when he felt her fingers on his scalp.

He sucked on her, making her writhe in agony, and finally pushed his tongue deep inside- which was her undoing. Lisbon threw her head back and came, more of her delectable juices gushing into his hungry mouth, and he drank every drop of it, still needing more, digging with his tongue to make her even wetter, taste more of her…he shuddered with ecstasy, and his moan of deepest pleasure made her come again, every muscle in her body convulsing, screaming with rapture. He sucked every ounce of her sweet liquid into his mouth and still felt far from satiated. His erection throbbed painfully, but he wasn't finished, he felt her sheath clutch his tongue, she was so tight, she felt so good, he just couldn't stop…

Lisbon pulled away from him and he cried out with frustration.

"Hey!", he yelled," I was just…"

She pressed her lips to his, trembling against him.

"Later", she whispered against his mouth, "now I NEED to feel you inside me."

"You just DID feel me inside you, Lisbon," he growled hoarsely," and I was enjoying myself very much…"

"You know what I mean, Jane," she hissed and slid down his body until she straddled his hips again.

His whole skin felt raw with desire, he was just a seething mass of need.

"Kiss me," he begged," engage my lips, they are still so sad…"

She claimed his mouth again and swallowed his passionate groans- and his scream when she impaled herself on his towering erection. For a second the time stood still- he stretched her so wide, plunging into her to the hilt, she was completely filled up by him, she struggled to accommodate his body. When she was just able to breathe again, he pulled her flush against him and turned over, bringing her beneath him. She protested, but stopped immediately when he moved inside her, sending a jolt of ecstasy through her body.

"Sorry," he whispered, kissing and biting her neck, "but I need to take you hard this time."

He pushed up on his forearms and started to pound into her with fierce, relentless thrusts, pushing her into the couch. The feeling was indescribable, she felt him touch places nobody had touched before, felt the impact of his thrusts in her womb, the tension building, building, her insides fluttering with sensation, closer, closer, until she went over the edge with a crash, her slick walls clutching at his shaft, he gritted his teeth against the need to spend. Her breasts bounced under his fierce pumping and he greedily sucked one sweet peak into his mouth. Her contractions went on and on, he felt them deep in his gusts, reveling in her screams and groans, her mind-blowing lust translating into his body. And still he pounded into her as fast and deep as he could, it felt as if his erection could rend her in two, she was almost delirious with frenzy.

Through her haze she sensed how close he was, she spread her legs even wider and slapped her hips against his. And she watched in fascination when he lost control, his face contorting with pleasure, a hoarse cry ripped from his throat, he seized her hips and spent into her body over and over.

After he had managed to reestablish a modicum of control over his sated body he turned over again, settling Lisbon on his chest. She was too tired to move but couldn't stop pressing tiny kisses on his neck. He smiled softly.

"Do you want to go home?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Do you want to leave me here?"

"No."

"Let's rest for an hour," he chuckled," then I'm ready to move again."

"Okay."

She snuggled up to his warm body and closed her eyes. For once all thoughts gone from her mind, everything inside her a puddle of sweet instincts telling her to get as close as possible.

_So- did I live up to my notoriety? One chapter with nothing but smut in it- or is it two chapters already? My, my…_

_If you can find the courage to review that one- I'd be delighted! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Solace

Epilogue

So soft. His lips were silky soft, and she allowed herself to indulge in their delicious sweetness for a moment. He was teasing her with his tongue, not really expecting her to start French kissing him, but unable to resist the temptation nonetheless.

He broke away the split second the lift doors slid open, and she envied the utter calm with which he strode into the bullpen, showing not even a hint of excitement. Good thing Lisbon hadn't worn any lipstick today- knowing full well it would come off the moment he caught her alone.

So the amazing Patrick Jane looked as nonchalant and immaculate as always, smiling at passing colleagues, from head to toe the impish devil everybody knew.

Lisbon herself felt pretty shaken, her lips swollen from his kisses, face flushed with an arousal she just couldn't help.

And…it didn't sit well with her to see him like this, making casual bouts of small-talk with the people around him, greeting here and there, flashing his killer smile like a weapon- she just didn't want to share him. Hell, she would have loved to lock him into her bedroom after last night, her personal love toy…she sighed, and Jane turned, smirking at her, his eyes telling her he had virtually heard her thoughts. Loud and clear.

"Well agent Lisbon", he said so softly only she could hear him, "care to have lunch with me today?"

"Where?"

"Hmmm…what about the lady's room in the basement?"

"Sounds lovely- get me at noon!"

They entered the bullpen, both smiling like mad, when Lisbon froze- Grace already sat at her desk, looking up from her computer. Jane passed by her, winking jovially, then strolled to his couch and lay down- placing an open file on his groin with a sigh.

Lisbon didn't know what to tell her redheaded colleague. What about- Hey, I know you liked to spend time with Jane and he was pretty good at helping you through a hard time, unfortunately he is full-time occupied from now on, so…sorry?

She said the first thing that came to her mind:

"How are you feeling?"

Grace surprised her, her lips curling upwards into a huge grin.

"Not bad," she beamed, "I …won a huge bet just this morning. 500 bucks. So I go shopping with a girl-friend today."

She paused for a moment, her face going serious.

"He was a killer," she said, looking Lisbon straight in the eye for the first time since O'Loughlin's death," but we got him. I got him. He's dead. Red John is dead. And Jane is back with us. And with you. We succeeded. And", Her smile returned, "I'm glad we pulled through."

"So am I.", Lisbon said, smiling back.

She went directly to her office, stopping herself from looking at her sexy consultant sprawled on his couch.

Five hours till noon- she could manage that. She had to.

Approaching her office, she could hardly contain a grin when she noticed that the blinds were still shut. Her skin started to tingle all over. It had been a glorious, wonderful, mind-blowing night, and though she was sore in pretty strange places, she was as happy as she'd never been before.

Stifling the urge to race to his couch, grab him and check out this lady's room RIGHT NOW, she opened the door - and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god," she growled, "I'm going to kill the bastard."

Her office was jam-packed - with thousands of flowers.

Deep red roses.

**The End**

_So, ladies- I'm pretty much drained right now…and I ran out of inspiration. I hope this sorry state won't last long- but I'm missing the show dearly, and can't wait for September and my weekly fix of fresh ideas. I'm going on a three-week-holiday in four days, but I take my laptop with me…and maybe I develop a new idea during the next days, who knows._

_I hope you liked this story…and please, send me feedback. I love to know your thoughts!_

_I publish sixth chapter and epilogue together- I don't think someone will review the sixth chapter (out of sheer embarrassement, you know), so I take my chances with the epilogue.  
><em>


End file.
